30 Handcuffed Ice
by FlamingSapphire
Summary: Formerly "Handcuffed Ice" Thousands of years after Elsa's death, Jack tries to forget about her but realizes that she cannot be forgotten. The unbreakable mask that hides all his lonely tears was only broken when he found someone in the place where Elsa was last seen alive -their escape place and it wasn't just someone, it was someone he knew very well or so he thought. JELSA
1. Prologue: Wish-letter

**Hi, guys~ I'm new here so... please bear with my mistakes~ :) **

**Also, I'm not a fluent English speaker so if there are grammatical mistakes, feel free to correct me :) **

**_I don't own Rise of the Guardians or Frozen, they are property of their respective owners_**

* * *

North let out a sigh as he picked out the last paper on which a little kid wrote her wishes. Expecting to see messy kid-kind handwriting, he was surprised when he saw how beautiful the writings were on the paper. He narrowed his eyes and looked closely on the piece of paper on his hand. He suspected that this was not written by a kid but he did not expect that it was written by a princess, moreover, the princess of Arendelle –the most powerful and most famous kingdom in the world for it was filled with wonders. He read the letter from the princess carefully.

_Dear Santa Claus, _

_My sister, Elsa –the Queen- has been working all day long and she barely has time to get some rest. She would only rest when the moon is up in the sky and I know that her duties are pressuring her. Now that I'm happily in love with Kristoff –my boyfriend-, I couldn't help but notice that Elsa is alone, always and when I say always, literally, ALWAYS. _

_I know this is pretty crazy but I've been wondering if you could send someone that Elsa could fell in love with. I wanted her to be happy and seeing how love made me and Kristoff extremely happy, I want her to feel the same thing I'm feeling. I mean, she locked herself in her room for more than a decade because she was scared of what her powers can do. Now that she opened up the gates and vanished the doors that kept us apart, the tower of paperwork was keeping us apart now. I rarely see her smile now, not even the slightest one because her duties are pressuring her._

_So pretty pretty please? I believe I'm in the nice list this year so, please?_

_Love,_

_Princess Anna of Arendelle _

He rolled up his sleeve to see the list of the nice persons for this year and searched for the name of Anna. He found it and also the name of her sister, Elsa. He smiled, amused. Almost all who were in the nice list wanted material things but this princess wanted happiness for her sister. _I guess, she's really a nice princess. _North thought while rubbing his chin.

"I guess, it'll be a tough time to give her what she wanted." He muttered under his breath. Somewhere from above, he heard footsteps. He looked up and saw nothing. He just shrugged and stood up to go to the workshop to see how things are going. Before he could take another step, he heard his name being called.

"Hey North!" he heard a familiar voice from above and when he looked, he saw Jack levitating and holding a bulging sack. His appearance is the same as ever. He smirked, mischievously. "Cover your eyes…. and probably, your nose"

"What in the-" before he could finish his sentence, Jack opened the sack and a sack of powder came falling to him, completely covering him. Jack's laughs filled the room and the door opened. Two elves came in and when they saw North, they burst into fits of laughter. Then, two Yetis came with Toothiana, Bunnymund and Sandman. They all burst out laughing.

"Okay, the show is over now, folks." North said while brushing off the powder on his clothes. The Yetis and Elves opened the door and went back to work while laughing. The Guardians were still in the room, trying to hold in their laughter but failed, miserably. After making sure no powder was left on his clothes, North put a hand on his waist. "Okay, I told you guys that the show is over now. C'mon, stop laughing already. There is no more powder on me, right?"

"You still forgot to check your face and your beard." Bunny pointed out and North immediately cleaned his face. After making sure no more powder in his body at all, he turned to look at his fellow Guardians.

"So why are you guys here?" North asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We wanted to come with you delivering presents to children!" Tooth said, excited. "Right, Jack?"

"Yup" Jack said, grinning. He looked down to his feet and scratched the back of his neck. "Though I wanted a girlfriend somehow this Christmas to be with while we delivered presents."

All the other guardians looked at the Spirit of Winter. Sandman nudged Bunny and Bunny nudged Tooth. North, however, nudged Tooth too, knowing that Tooth rejected Jack five years ago for she found her real soul mate "Tom" who was a magical fairy guy. Tooth realized the reason why they nudged her. She looked at her feet and frowned. "I'm really sorry Jack for rejecting you."

"No, it's okay." Jack said, looking at her and smiling. "Really"

"Says the boy who wants a girlfriend." Bunny whispered to Sandman. Sandman spoke through his sand drawings. He showed a broken heart and an arrow pointing at Jack. Jack frowned and put a hand on his waist.

"Okay, guys. Stop it already." He said and flew towards the nearest window. He looked at the snow falling and smiled. "It's not like I couldn't live without a girlfriend, right?"

"Wait. I have an idea." North whispered to the three guardians next to him. He explained what Princess Anna of Arendelle wrote in her wish list and his idea without letting Jack hear what they were saying. Jack stayed near the window, imagining his life without a girlfriend. The thought made him feel sick. When North was finished telling his three fellow guardians, Tooth squealed in excitement.

"That's great, North!" Tooth almost shouted, getting Jack's attention. Noticing this, Bunny and North shut her up.

"What is it that you're talking about?" Jack asked, approaching them. "Sorry, I was spacing out earlier."

"Take your time, take your time." North said while pushing him towards the door. He opened the door and pushed him outside. "We will just talk. Go to your room now and try to get some sleep. We'll be leaving tonight to deliver the presents."

"A-huh. Is it important?" Jack raised an eyebrow and leaned on his staff.

"No, no, no." North said and winked at him. He pushed him towards his room and pushed him inside.

"But-"

"No buts! Go to sleep, now." North said, interrupting his sentence. Out of nowhere, Sandman appeared and touched Jack's forehead with his Dream Sand. Immediately, Jack fell asleep. North caught him and put him in his bed. "I think you've been naughty, Jackson Overland Frost but I think somehow, you helped us with our work so you deserve to be rewarded."

Sandman nodded and they approached the door, closing it behind them. They talked about their plans on Jack Frost and by past midnight, after they delivered all the presents. They acted out their plans.

"That was tiring!" Jack stretched out his arms while grinning. "But was worth it."

"Yeah, you see that little boy sleeping with his mouth open?" Tooth said while smiling. "His little teeth were adorable!"

Jack laughed lightly and North gave the signal to Sandman. "I think that it's time that you are rewarded for your great accomplishments with us, Jack Frost." North said, smiling.

"Wait, what?" Jack asked. "What is it?"

"Wait and see." North winked and Sandman touched Jack's forehead with his Dream Sand again and Jack immediately fell asleep. North took a snow globe from his pocket and said. "Arendelle."

He threw the globe and it shattered. A portal immediately opened and he grabbed Jack with his staff and stepped in. The others followed and they landed on the Queen's bedroom without a sound. They saw a strikingly beautiful woman sleeping on a king size bed. The room was elegant and majestic. She is tall and has a slender figure, platinum blonde hair that almost looked white and has a pale white skin with dusting freckles. The color of her eye was not known for she was sleeping soundly. She was wearing a nightgown and her body was covered with bed sheets. Sandman, Bunny and North was hanging their mouth open because of the beauty in front of them.

"I suppose that's Queen Elsa." Tooth said, smiling. "She's beautiful! Jack will be a lucky man!"

"Yeah. He will." North said, finally regaining his senses. He placed Jack beside Queen Elsa's sleeping figure and placed his staff on the ground. He took out a pair of soft leather-made handcuffs. He handcuffed Queen Elsa's right wrist and Jack's left wrist. North let out a soft sigh when Queen Elsa stayed asleep.

"Really?" Bunny said. "Leather-made handcuffs?"

"So that they won't be hurting each other with metal." North grinned and Tooth smiled.

"I'm sure they'll be madly in love with each other." Tooth said, dreamily.

North stared back at the two sleeping figures. "I forgot something." North said and took an envelope from his pocket. He placed it on the table and smiled. "That should do it."

"Let's go, shall we?" North took out a snowglobe and whispered their workshop then threw and disappeared into thin air.

* * *

**Hehe~ What do you think? Review below~ :)) **

**Let me know what you think and stay tuned for more happenings in Handcuffed Jelsa~ :)) **

**3~FlamingSapphire~3**


	2. Handcuffed Screams and Confusion

**Hi guys~ I'm back ^_^  
****Thank you guys for your warm welcome to me :)) It was fun reading your reviews~! You guys are awesome!**

**I want to thank you those who have reviewed, followed and made my story in their favorite list~ :)**

**Again, you guys are really really AWESOME! Thank you very much!**

_**I don't own Rise of the Guardians or Frozen, they are property of their respective owners **_

* * *

Headaches were bothering Elsa because she was working hard for the past few days but the comfortable heat next to her bothered her even more. She wondered why there was heat next to her in the first place. It was probably the sunlight. She shivered at the coldness of her body so she snuggled closer to the heat with closed eyes. When she softly bumped into something hard, she opened her eyes immediately. Her vision was blurry at first so she blinked several times. When her vision became clearer, she saw a guy with white hair, striking blue eyes, and pale skin, he was wearing a blue hooded sweater with brown pants. He was really near her, their bodies were already colliding. His arm was wrapped in her waist and she was leaning on his chest. He was wide awake and was staring back at Elsa. They stared at each other for a minute. Elsa would have caressed his face right there but the fact that he was in her bed, in her room and in her castle without her knowing was creeping her out. Their little staring contest was only broken when Elsa screamed, realizing once again that there is a guy in her bed.

The guy closed and opened his mouth like a fish, not knowing what to do. Elsa pushed the bed sheets away and ran towards the door but a sharp tug pulled her back into the bed. She stopped screaming and let out a cute squeal when she landed on the soft bed. The guy caught her body and put a hand on her mouth, softly. She can't help but notice that his hand was cold, like ice.

"Listen, I don't know where I am or who you are and it turns out that we are handcuffed together." He showed his left wrist and her right wrist. She widened her eyes and tried to answer but a knock on her door alerted both of them. "Please, if you try to dispose me, you'll be in trouble too. I'll explain everything later, just…. please, tell them you're fine."

"Your majesty?" her servant, Hiro, asked. Elsa put a hand on top of the guy's hand that covered her mouth and slowly, pulled it away from her. She stared into his pleading eyes and for a second, she can feel her heart skip a beat. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." She said, loud enough for him to hear. She did not break her eye contact with the guy in front of her. His eyes were twinkling and she did not know why. She could already see the stars in them that caught her breath. "Just…. slipped"

"If you say so, your majesty." His voice was doubtful. He smiled at her and mouthed a "thank you." She nodded but didn't answer back his smile. "Breakfast is ready downstairs, your majesty."

"Ah, about that. Please tell to Anna that I'm going to have my breakfast here." She said, breaking her eye contact and for a second, she saw the guy in front of her frown in disappointed. She looked at the door and narrowed her eyes to look closely at the door as if in any minute it was going to explode. "I request that she is the one who delivers my breakfast here. We need to talk."

"Yes, your majesty." He said and his footsteps were fading. After making sure he was gone, she looked back into the guy in front of her. She gently pushed him away and sat up.

"Who are you and where did you came from?" she asked, eyes narrowing. She moved away but was only stopped when the chain of the handcuff made a sound.

"I'm Jackson Overland Frost but you can call me Jack Frost or just Jack." He said as she sat up to look at him. He smiled and took her right hand and kissed it. "I'm a guardian, your majesty."

"Guardian?" she said, surprised. Not only was that she taken aback by his action but by his words. She never knew Guardians were real. She studied them when she was a kid, when she was still locked up in her room. It was her only source of happiness, knowing that there were people who could accept her despite of her powers. Now, her kingdom and other kingdoms have accepted her because of the good deed she had done but she wondered; if she didn't do something, would they still accept her? She pushed the thoughts aside and focused on Jack who was said to be a Guardian. Jack could see her eyebrows met, eyes confused. "But… But there's no… there no Jack Frost in the Guardian's book, there was only Toothiana, Bunnymund, North or also known as Santa Claus and Sandman. There was no Jack Frost so are you kidding me?"

"No, I'm not. Apparently, those books are already old because seven years ago, I was made a Guardian." He made a snowflake appear in his hand. This time, she didn't restrain her smile; she smiled sincerely which made Jack's heart do jumping jacks. He cleared his throat and stretched out his hand, inviting the Queen in front of her for a formal handshake. "I'm Jack Frost, the Spirit of Winter and you are?"

"Oh. I'm Elsa, Queen Elsa of Arendelle." She shook his hand, smiling. She leaned on him and whispered. "Want to know something?"

"Yes, sure." He gulped and she sat back, smiling. She made a snowflake appear but this time, it had very beautiful intricate designs. His eyes widen in amazement. "You…. You have powers like me?"

"That should be my line!" she said, happily. "I never saw anyone like me before!"

"Now you're stealing my line!" Jack said, pointing at her while grinning. They laughed together and it was music to Jack's ears. She was beautiful, really. She looks like a goddess. He knew that she had committed a crime already. She stole his heart. He was just glad that they were handcuffed together, this way he would be with her always. Elsa averted her gaze from Jack to the table and gasped.

"Jack, come here. Look." She said, crawling towards the table. She took the letter and opened it. She looked at Jack first and the handcuffs. "Maybe it has something to do with these handcuffs. I need to get rid of them; I have a lot of things to do. I can't do them when my right hand is handcuffed."

"Yeah, right." He said, disappointed. Maybe she didn't like him. She didn't like him at all! What should he expect? She was a Queen and Jack was only a Spirit, a Guardian. She noticed this and looked down. _Sorry. _She thought. _I don't want my heart to be shattered into pieces. I don't want to fall in love._

She took and opened the letter. At first, Jack doubted it would be north but when he saw the handwriting, he had the sudden surge of wanting revenge. They read it together.

_Dear Jack and Queen Elsa, _

_Anna, your sister, had told me you are stressing yourself with your Queenly duties so I thought it would be fun to sent Jack to you to send you a little happiness. _

_Jack, you know, you can't live a happy life without a girlfriend. So, good luck falling in love with the Queen. _

_In case you are wondering how to get the handcuffs off, you can't. It is a magical handcuff and no metal or element could break it. Just take your time guys, be happy with each other._

_Love, _

_North_

"North?" she asked, looking at the beet red Jack. She loved North but this act of his was not appreciated. Anna, however, had a point. Elsa barely has rest and was rarely seen outside her castle. Since she had already done the paperwork, she thought of resting for a day or two.

"NORTH!" Jack screamed loudly, letting out his anger on him. Elsa looked left and right and pounced on him. She put a hand on his mouth to shut him.

"Will you shut up?" Elsa hissed. Jack stopped his muffled retorts and gave up. She leaned on him and hissed angrily. "Once they found out there is a guy in my room, they would… they would make rumors and it could destroy my reputation. It would be the downfall of my clan and also my kingdom okay so lower down your voice."

Jack huffed, sarcastically. "Fine." He said, coldly.

"Thank you." she said with sarcasm. They stared at each other for a minute. The sounds of the clock were only the sound they could hear. It was a comfortable silence, she could stare at his eyes without hesitation and he could return back the stare. She smiled and lowered down her hand from his mouth to his chin. The door opened and Elsa put a hand on his mouth once again, almost slapping him. The two froze, fearing someone would see them. Elsa cursed under her breath and Jack could hear her cursing and something that looks like "people not knocking should go to hell." They even froze when they heard the voice and sound of rattling spoon.

"Hey, Elsa. I bought you your breakfast." Elsa turned her head to look at whom and saw Anna, her sister. Anna saw the scene and immediately walked towards the table and placed her breakfast at Elsa's desk. "Sorry, I think I'm interrupting something."

"Wait!" Jack and Elsa exclaimed. Elsa got up immediately and tried to walk towards Anna but Jack was still sitting, causing Elsa to be pulled once again to the bed.

"Anna, wait!" Elsa said and gestured her sister to walk towards her. She walked towards her shyly. Elsa rolled her eyes and sighed. "Look, it's not like what you think."

"Yeah, we were just handcuffed by North." He said, lifting up his wrist and showing her. Anna raised an eyebrow and smiled. "North is also known as Santa Claus."

Anna gasped and grinned. "He granted my wish!" she exclaimed and Elsa clicked her tongue. "Sorry Elsa but I think you're on a day off today."

"What?!" Elsa exclaimed and clenched her fist. The bed sheets were suddenly turning into ice as her eyes started to have fires in them. Jack knew she was angry. "You know I have a lot of work to do, now that I'm no longer a Princess but I'm a Queen!"

"Like what? Your majesty?" Anna crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow.

"Like…. umm…" Elsa was looking for what to say when she realized that she just finished the paperwork yesterday. "Umm….. Err…"

"See? No more, right?" she said, smiling. She sat down beside Elsa and thankfully, Elsa wasn't angry anymore. "Go have fun, leave out the stress, okay?"

"Fine." Elsa said, giving up on her sister. Anna smiled and looked at Jack. Jack looked back and raised an eyebrow. Elsa looked at both of them and realized the point why she called Anna. Elsa started explaining with Jack's side comments. After she explained the whole thing that happened, Anna smiled and winked at Jack.

"Make my sister fall in love with you, okay?" Anna whispered and Jack turned beet red. "Good luck."

"Okay, now." Elsa said as Anna looked at her. "I need you not to tell this to anyone. I'm going to sneak out later to go to the mountain, to the castle, okay? Please don't tell to anyone."

"Promise!" Anna intertwined her pinky finger with Elsa's. She left them, smiling. Elsa stood up and Jack followed. They walked towards the desk and Elsa started eating with only her left hand. Jack didn't ate, he just watch how she ate and was having fun with it. How she elegantly hold her spoon, how she silently bite the food and how she seem to smile every time she gulped down her drink.

"Hey. Hey." Elsa snapped her fingers in front of Jack to take him off of his thoughts. Jack blinked several times and smiled. "Why are you not eating?"

"No, I'm fine." Jack said, smiling and Elsa raised an eyebrow. Elsa used her right hand now and took a spoonful of rice and curry. She raised the spoon with Jack's left wrist dangling.

"Really? Lift your hand please, it's heavy." She said and Jack stuck his tongue out. Before Jack could retreat his tongue, Elsa stuck the spoon into his mouth and smiled with triumph. Jack sneered and took the spoon out, eating the food. "See, you'll ea- whaa!"

Jack stuck a spoon with food in the Queen's mouth as she squealed cutely. Elsa took the spoon out of her mouth and raised an eyebrow, challenging him. "Well, then. Two can play that game." She said, challenging him. Jack smirked as he took the other spoon and filled it with food.

"Come on then, Snow Queen."

* * *

"Why do I have to do this?" Jack complained as Elsa was tying the scarf that covered Jack's eyes with one hand. They were in the bathroom and Elsa wanted to take a bath because she said, she reeked but for Jack, it would be hell because he would be here with a handkerchief covering his eyes for a long time while Elsa, the Snow Queen, would be relaxing.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I don't trust you on not looking especially now that we are handcuffed together?" She said, finally done on tying the scarf. Jack just huffed. Elsa took a bath while her other hand, her right, particularly, was stretched so that she wouldn't be pulling Jack in the water. She kept a close eye on Jack in case he would take the scarf off but he didn't, he only sang various songs that Elsa didn't know. Elsa planned on wearing a red sweater shirt and skinny jeans. It was her style when she wanted to go to her castle that she built seven years ago. Elsa was already wearing her top when she accidentally pulled her right hand and also, accidentally pulling Jack in.

"Whoa-!" Jack said as he was pulled and Elsa let out a short scream. Elsa's reflexes came in and slapped Jack. Remembering they were handcuffed, Elsa cursed for not being able to pull her sweater shirt faster. Then the handcuffed magically disappeared and Elsa took the chance to wear her red sweater shirt. When she was done, the handcuffs magically appeared once again. Jack huffed and grunted. "Thanks for pulling me in and slapping me."

"Sorry, it's a reflex."

* * *

**Hehe~ Had fun reading? :)) Leave a review below :)) **

**Stay tuned for their adventure to the ice castle and what will happen from there! **

**~FlamingSapphire~**


	3. Adventures and Confessions

**Hiii... Umm... I'm late right? Sorry :DD**

**Thank you for those who reviewed, followed and put my story into their favorite list :DD Thank you very much!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians and Frozen or it's characters, they are property of their respective owners**

**OFF TO THE STORY! **

* * *

"I'm really sorry for what happened earlier." said Elsa while braiding her platinum blonde hair with both hands, Jack just smiled and let her pull his hand towards her hair. Sometimes, Jack's hand would brush hers or her hair but she didn't mind. They were handcuffed after all. Though what happened earlier still shocked her. What if the handkerchief fell and –_no, Elsa! Don't even think about it. It's over and nothing happened okay? Well….. except for that slap. _Elsa thought. She sighed and tied her braid with a ribbon.

She put on her hood and pushed her hair back. She was going to escape after all –She and Jack. She looked at Jack who –apparently- is still massaging his slapped cheek. She walked towards him and caressed his cheek. Jack's eyes widen in shock. Her hand was cold but soft. She was tenderly caressing his cheek, soothing the pain. Oh he badly wanted to hold those hands. She averted her gaze from his cheek to his eyes. "Are you okay now?"

Jack pushed aside his thoughts and smirked. "I thought you were going to kiss my cheek. It would heal faster, you know." teased Jack and blew a stand of her hair out of her face. She was gaping like a fish. She didn't know what to do, of course she knows the fact that he was only teasing her but she couldn't think of any comeback. Without thinking, she leaned in and kissed his cheek which left the Guardian in front of her gaping like a fish. She smirked and winked at him.

"Better now, Mister Guardian?" she raised a challenging brow and the Jack just shrugged. "Come on, we're going to escape."

The idea of a Queen escaping out of her own castle made Jack interested in Elsa even more. Wanting to experience this Queenly escape, Jack made no attempts of telling her that he could fly. Elsa gestured him to walk beside her and he obeyed. Elsa knocked on a painting three times and the painting moved aside, revealing a passage with marks of ice. Jack looked closer and saw that it was more of a slide than a tunnel. Elsa placed her right foot on the entrance and smirked at Jack. "Ready for a fun icy ride?" said Elsa cheerfully. Man, this girl is different from what a Queen really is but Jack is surely enjoying it.

"What are you saying?" asked Jack sarcastically. He rubbed his hand together with his staff in the middle and smirked at the Queen. "I'm always ready."

"On three we slide down, okay?" said Elsa and Jack nodded in response. Both of them are so eager to experience the fun but were cut off when Jack jumped in on two, dragging the Queen beside her. It was a long ride consisting of loops, they both screamed at the surprise. Even though Elsa had used the passage many times, it was her first time screaming while sliding. You can't blame her, she was being dragged and it was the worst feeling ever. When they reached the end, they were out of the Kingdom borders. Both were lying on the glass, panting. They looked at each other's faces. They both have horrified faces as if they just met a ghost. They laughed at each other's faces while sitting up.

"You should have seen your face." said Elsa while elegantly laughing. Jack raised an eyebrow and pointed a finger at her.

"_You_ should have seen your face." answered Jack while stifling a laugh. They laughed together before getting up and removing the dust on their clothes. Elsa turned on the passage that looked like a tunnel and tapped the metal three times. The passage closed and disappeared.

"So, shall we start our journey towards my castle?" she said as they walked towards the woods. Jack raised an eyebrow and pointed a finger at the castle behind them. As if reading his mind, Elsa answered him before he could even ask a question. "No, not that castle. My castle made of ice, the one I built seven years ago."

"Built? All by yourself?" asked Jack, amazed. Elsa nodded and smiled. She explained everything to him, the accident of Anna, how she became scared of her powers, how she lived after her parents died, how she let them go at the party and so on. Jack gave her a pity look and bit his lip. "I wish I was there for you."

"Don't worry, I'm over it. Thanks for the concern anyway." Elsa chuckled softly and smiled at him. He smiled back at her and they walked in the woods, surrounded by a comfortable silence. Jack wanted to break the silence so he told her his life so that they were fair. Elsa told him hers so he has to tell her his. It was fun telling her his story since she was a good listener and chuckled at times.

"So I should believe you so that I could see you?" asked Elsa, wondering how she could see Jack if she didn't know him. Jack nodded. She thought carefully and stopped walking. She was trying to remembering something, she tapped her finger on her chin and thought. Her brows furrowed and finally she remembered something. She snapped her fingers and grinned at him. "I remember you now! I read a book about you made by a 17-year-old boy. Its title is "Guardian of Childhood: Frost." It's pretty much a pocket book and it tells a true-to-life story by Jamie Bennett a.k.a the author himself."

"Jamie?" said Jack and thought carefully. He knew that boy. When he finally remembered, he smiled. "Right, Jamie. The boy who never stopped believing in us."

"So you met him?" she asked and he nodded. "That's amazing. No wonder I believed in you because it was really real."

Jack smiled and muttered a "yeah." They kept walking and Jack saw a spider. A mischievous smile crept on his lips. He pointed and faked a scream which caused Elsa to look and got scared. _Females,_ thought Jack. Elsa screamed and ran away from it. She tripped over a small stone in process and fell on the soft grass. Jack was dragged and fell on top of Elsa. The situation was very awkward as they looked into each other's eyes.

"Man! You don't have to drag me!" said Jack which made Elsa's face turn from gentle to fiery.

"You don't have to scare me!" she said, almost yelling. Jack caught a fear in her voice and felt guilty. She sighed and looked away. She took three deep breaths before speaking with a gentle voice. "I'm sorry."

"No, no. I'm the one who is supposed to be sorry." He said, quickly. He looked into her eyes and brushed his hand on hers. He caught a small blush on her face. "I'm sorry too."

"You're forgiven." Said Elsa and smiled. He smiled too. It's funny how they both forgive each other so easily. It's like….. somehow, they are unbreakable. Jack shrugged off the thought, no way the Queen is going to fall for him. Elsa looked around and saw a big, tall tree. "How about we climb a tree?"

"What?" he said, shaking his head. "No. No. No. We're handcuffed! We can't do that!"

"We can as long as I can make a staircase." Her eyes glinted and made a staircase from where she was lying. Jack was amazed but not fully because he can do that too. "Amazed, Ice Boy?"

"Nope. I can do that too, Ice Queen." He winked at her and continued the staircase she made. She raised an elegant brow and they both stood up. Together they stepped on the first stair. They looked at each other, both eyes glinting and ready for the challenge they made quietly. They ran up, making the stairs with one hand(Jack's right and Elsa's left). They were united when they made the staircase. Laughter and smiles were made. They ended it on a thick branch of the tree and sat there, admiring their work. "Wow. It's beautiful."

"Yup. Probably we should do this sometimes, doing things together." She said, smiling at their work.

"Like freezing a nasty little prince who tried to kill you and your sister?" said Jack and she hit him lightly on the arm. They laughed together and Elsa made the staircase vanish so that they could swing their feet. Jack admired her, everything about her. Even the smallest things like the hair falling from her braid, the way she swings her feet and her accent. It was like Jack was being drowned by her in her world, he was falling for her. He knew, he was and he isn't going to deny it. But the thought of what would happen if he told her he loved her frightens him. Would she distance herself from him? Would she never talk to him again? So he decided he will just keep the truth inside him and his heart so that he would not lose her.

"Look, Jack!" she said, pointing at an apple at a distance but not too far away. "You think I could take it?"

"Well, yeah but it's dangerous to take it. It's quite far away." He said and she frowned.

"Right." She muttered, looking at her feet.

"Alright, I'll help you. I'll save you when you fall, okay? I promise." He smiled and she raised an elegant brow.

"How?" she asked and he just winked at her. "Okay, then. I trust you."

They both stood up. Elsa's chained hand was gripping on Jack's hand tightly and Jack was enjoying it. She stretched out her other hand for the apple. She managed to put a hand on it and take it. "I got it Jack! I got i-" she was cut short when she lost her balance and fell. Jack's senses came and he got her in mid-air. He was flying with her on his arms, her arm is hugging his shoulders tight and he was lightly hugging her back with one hand. Their chained hand are intertwined and fell lazily at their sides. Her eyes were still shut tight. He admired her scared look, it was both adorable and gorgeous. He leaned on her face and blew a strand off of her face. "It's okay, I got you." He said and she opened her eyes. Her eyes widened in shock when she saw she was up in the sky.

"Jack? What is happening?" she said, looking at the ground. "Are we levitating?"

"No, my Queen. We are flying." He rose up higher into the sky and he felt her arms tighten around his shoulders. "Relax, I'm not going to drop you."

"Promise?" he could barely hear her stifled reply.

"I promise. Now where is that ice castle?" he looked around and spotted a castle made of ice. He looked at it with amazement. This girl in his arms was the girl who built that seven years ago? Amazing. She looked up and smiled. "I guess that's it, hang on tight."

"I never knew flying was going to be this good" she said as she lifted her chained hand towards the clouds. She smiled genuinely and looked at Jack. "Thank you, for saving me."

"It's my duty to protect my believers, Snow Queen." He said, playfully. She smacked his back lightly and laughed. They both stared into each other's eyes for so long that Jack fell in love with her more. It was like they made a silent staring contest. Jack was going to win but she cheated. She blew a white strand out of his hair.

She and Jack flew towards the castle. When they landed on the balcony, Jack noticed that Elsa was still hugging his shoulders. "Like my shoulders that much?" he teased and she kicked his feet. "Aww!"

"I'm not going to miss your shoulders, Ice boy." She replied, releasing him.

* * *

"This is amazing, Elsa. It's beautiful." said Jack in amazement. She smiled and looked around. He looked at her and smiled. "You're amazing."

"Thank you. I made some changes because this was almost destroyed seven years ago." Her voice faded as she looked to the ground, suddenly having an interest on the intricate design on the floor.

"When Weselton's guards almost killed you." He said, softly. She nodded slightly and tears were forming in her eyes. He walked towards her and hugged her. She started sobbing and crying on his shoulder. "You can cry now, you don't have to keep it all in. _Wesealton _is a jerk."

"T-They tried to kill me and I was just protecting myself yet Hans thought that I was becoming the monster they thought I was." said Elsa in between sobs. Jack comforted her and made circles in her bag.

"You know, sometimes people are better than the public think they are," Jack said, gently. "and I know that it's true ever since I saw you."

"You think so?" she asked.

"Yes. You are one beautiful, kind, amazing, sweet, funny and cool Queen. Don't bother to listen to their judgement because you are you. You are not them or somebody else." He said, looking into her eyes.

"Thank you Jack." She smiled and released from the hug.

But Jack didn't want to break the hug.

* * *

"Do you know how to dance?" asked Elsa, out of the blue. They were sitting in the balcony, watching the sky. It was three o' clock in the afternoon and they just finished the make-the-castle-have-more-beautiful-furniture-made-in-ice fight. Turns out, Elsa was still better than Jack. Jack let it slide, he had fun watching her. Back to the question, Jack almost fell from the soft ice couch that Elsa made. True enough that he doesn't know how to dance. Elsa chuckled. "I take that as a yes."

"Why do you ask, Elsa?" he asked and Elsa shrugged.

"I was just asking. Maybe I could teach you how to." She said and Jack smiled. "Do you want to?"

"Sure. If that's fine with you." He said and stood up with Elsa.

"Okay, I'm going to teach you where to put your hands first." She intertwined her fingers of her chained hand with his and put her other hand on his shoulder. She position his other hand on his waist and she taught him little by little. Jack was enjoying every moment with her, seeing how she could dance so gracefully.

"One-two-three-four" she said and looked at him in the eye.

"One-two-three-four" he said in response, looking back at her. She smiled and he twirled.

"Impressive." She said, smiling.

"One-two-three-four" they both recited.

"One-two-three- _aw_!"

* * *

**So, I think I can update faster now :DD See you in the next chapter! **

**3~FlamingSapphire~3**


	4. Of Past and Regrets

**Hey guys :DD **

**So I know... I know... The previous story line of "Handcuffed Ice" was revised to a newer one and that is this new "30 Handcuffed Ice"**

**The first chapters were like flashbacks to Elsa and Jack's life... How they met and how they started to fall in love with each other :DD DON'T WORRY! There are more scenes like that in the following chapters! :DD Also, don't worry about this story getting dark because NO it is not going to be dark. I don't know how to write angst so it's gonna stay on the humor genre. **

**I know, I'm so sorry I'm really late but we're finally done with FINALS, all we have to do now is to practice and wait for our graduation :DD**

**Thank you for those who reviewed, followed and put this story on their favorite list! I am very honored and thankful :DD Also, thank you to "The Ice Kingdom" community for adding my stories on their collection of stories~ Thank you all!**

_**I don't own Rise of the Guardians and Frozen or its characters, they are property of Disney, Dreamworks and their own respective owners**_

* * *

"I like how the moon shines so bright at night," Elsa stared at the moon while Jack held her for a flying ride back to her castle. Elsa and Jack had a blast at the ice castle. It was the first time Elsa played with a guy, a grown-up silly guardian. She plays with the kids in her kingdom but something about Jack always makes her smile. Jack, on the other hand, fell in love with her even more. The fun-loving girl she is was covered by her reserved and classy Queen side; it's amazing how she can hide all of her silly sides. Elsa elegantly turns her head from the moon to face Jack. "and how the stars complement the moon."

"Yeah." Jack smiled. "Like how your attitude complements yourself."

She smiled shyly in return. They flew back to the castle in a comfortable silence. They landed on the Queen's room's veranda and stopped their tracks before making their way inside. They stared at each other for a long time and felt like something sparked inside them. Jack smiled shyly and began to walk towards the door. Elsa prevented him from going any further by pulling the chains gently. Jack turned and faced her with concern. "What is it?" asked Jack.

"I…" she looked at the ground; her voice was etched with sadness. Jack noted that the moon complemented her features; she became even more beautiful in the moonlight. He wondered if it was a calling or if she was fated to be a Guardian. "Jack… what if… what if this was all a dream? What if I wake up tomorrow and realize that you are not real?"

"Then believe that it's real." said Jack. He walked towards her and pushed a strand behind her ear then he caressed her cheeks. "Will you stop believing on the moon because the sun hides it on the day?"

"No…."

"Then don't stop believing because I will always be in here." He pointed at her chest. "in your heart."

Elsa laughed softly and it was music to Jack's ears. She looked at him in the eye and caressed his cheek. "I just want to make sure that you hear me saying this in case it's only a dream." She stood on her toes and pressed her lips on his cheek. He was taken aback by the action of the Queen. She pulled back and Elsa spoke once again. "Mr. Jack Frost, I don't know what magic you have but when I'm with you, I feel so happy. I don't even know why."

Jack smiled and put a hand on her waist. He gently dipped her. "Well, I'm the Spirit of Fun, that's what I'm for." he whispered to her ears and placed a kiss on her forehead.

* * *

"JAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKEEEEE UUUUUUUUUUUUUPPPP!" someone pounded on Jack's door. Jack groaned and put his head under his pillow to prevent his eardrums from breaking. The pounding continued, followed by the curses not advised for kids. Jack was getting irritated, all he wanted to do was go to sleep. "JACK! OPEN THIS DOOR OR I'M GOING TO BREAK IT DOWN….. AGAIN!"

"Leave me alone!" shouted Jack.

"JACK, YOU HAVE TO WAKE UP!" the yells were muffled but not stopped. Jack's sharp ears can still hear what that someone was saying. "WAKE UP –get off me North!- YOU JERK FOR ELSA!"

That one word did it. Jack was very sensitive to that name "Elsa" that he stood up and walked towards the door like a lightning. He opened it with such force that it almost broke when it hit the wall. "I'm awake so just shut up, bunny." He hissed and the room went quiet. Jack went down and ate his breakfast in silence. He zoned out, thinking about the dream.

_North, Toothiana, Bunnymund and Sandman planning something…_

_North handcuffed him with the Queen of Arendelle, Elsa…_

_They were handcuffed and had adventures together…_

_Elsa kissed his cheek…_

_He kissed her forehead…._

_But then, it was all a dream…_

_Nothing was real…_

Sandman, North and Bunny joined him. They looked at each other as they saw him eating in silence which wasn't really his character. He used to be fun-loving and silly but after his lover's death, he became more reserved and quiet. He loves her very much but the truth cannot be defeated, she was just a human while Jack was a Guardian. Her death was very sad and unexpected. They sighed in unison.

_If only she was a Guardian…._

"Guys." Jack spoke up and they all flinched. They had not expected him to speak, especially after what happened earlier. "I had a very weird dream and it's being repeated for several nights already."

Toothiana looked at North with worry. North saw the message in her eyes and nodded slightly. "Uh…er… Jack, what is it about? Of course, that is, if you don't mind." North said in his signature thick Russian accent. Jack poked his food several times before explaining to them about his dream. It feels so weird for Jack to explain something once again to them since… since the time Elsa was last seen with Jack.

Jack was very fond of explaining and telling them about his escapades with his lover that even in his sleep, he starts to mutter words he usually uses like "she said", "I love her" and mostly, "She's mine and I'm hers." He was very cheerful in each explanation and story-telling, he would even make ice-made puppets to use. Toothiana, Bunnymund, Sandman and North were very good listeners, they always commented on his adventures. North and Bunnymund would give suggestions on how to make her happy or how to show her that he truly loves her.

But the day when she died, all those storytelling was thrown out of the window. He became reserved and refused to tell them all their stories again. He would make kids happy by faking his laugh and smiles. Toothiana tried comforting him all the time but he wouldn't let her.

"It's a memory." He said, looking out on the window. "We did that before…. before she died."

"It's probably because she wanted to tell you something." said Bunnymund, nicely. He already hurt Jack's feelings earlier, he didn't want to do it again. "Like… she wanted to say "I love you" through her and your memories."

"Bunny is right. Elsa always loves you, like you to her. It's only natural that she will give you a message of love." added Toothiana.

"I just wish she was a guardian." Jack looked at the moon. He wanted to curse the moon for not making her a guardian but he knew he can't. Nothing would happen even if he did it, he will not be able to revive Elsa. "If only she could live more than she lived."

"Yeah." North frowned at his food. "She was only 27 when she died."

"I feel like I'm the reason why she died." Jack banged his head on the table.

"No, Jack. You are not the reason why she died." Toothiana prevent him from banging his head again on the table by cupping his face. "You protected her."

"_Protected her?_" he laughed bitterly. "If _I _protected her that same year when I met her and when she died, she would be with me still!"

"You have to move on, Jack. From the past." said North while preventing Jack from banging his head on the table once again. "It's only gonna kill you."

"Don't you see?" Jack almost whispered. He looked at North and scowled. "I can't! Elsa is my past, present and future! She taught me a lot of things!" he stood up, pushing the chair back with such force. He punched the table hard that all of the things on top of it bounced. "The first of them is not forgetting the past for it makes you stronger!"

"But she never taught you not to move on from the past!" Bunny stood up too, trying to explain. "She would have said the same!"

Jack turned his head to Bunny and scowled. Bunny then realized he chose the wrong words. "You never knew her like I do." He said bitterly and took his staff. He flew towards the window and opened it, flying to the place where he and Elsa usually go and where she was last seen alive.

* * *

Jack landed on the ice floor of Elsa's ice castle that she built when she finally let her powers go. Jack maintained it beauty by freezing the spots where ice is already melting. It's been a thousand years since he and Elsa had been here and a lot of memories flowed back to Jack. He walked towards the balcony where Elsa liked to stay. He summoned a ice-made flowers and left it there.

"Elsa, I…. I miss you and I love you." he said, trying not to cry but failed miserably. "Bunny told me I had to move on… to move on from you, from our past but I can't… I just can't. I love you and I wish I had you here beside me once again."

He looked at the flowers and dried his tears. He sighed and laid himself down on the floor. He looked at the sky which turned in scarlet color as the sun begins to set. "Oh

Elsa… You would love to see this view. It's absolutely lovely…. like you."

He sighed and closed his eyes. He immediately felt as if Elsa's hands were cupping his face, stroking his jaw line and messing his hair gently. Those were Elsa's favorite things to do with Jack and Jack would just let her. He sighed contentedly. He didn't want to open his eyes in fear that Elsa's touch would fade by the second he opened his eyes.

* * *

The harsh poking in his chest made him open his eyes and he was fascinated with what he saw. Platinum-blonde curly hair that was perfectly styled and braided, a frontlet crown with ice-blue metals and a glinting golden diamond on the center, beautiful blue eyes and a pale-white skin appeared in front of him. She was wearing a beautiful ice-blue trimmed with sparkling white beads and a light red ribbon on the waist line. It was someone he knew really well….

"Elsa…."

But it was also someone he never met

"Who are you and what do you what from me?" her piercing eyes narrowed as she pressed Jack's stick on his chest.

* * *

**So, I know what you're thinking... Review your questions below and I'll answer it through the story line for the following chapters :DD**

**Reviews makes me happy :DD Just let me know what you think **

**See you in the next chapter!**

**~Flaming Sapphire~**


End file.
